Screams
by Maddifull-of-Rainbows
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort has won. Hermione is the only survivor from the light side of the battle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix Lestrange tortures and abuses Hermione before some vampires 'save' her. Hermione is 16 ears old in this story. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know I am writing three other stories at the same time, but this story just popped into my mind and I had to write it down. Hope you like it, as it is a bit darker then the other ones, however it will still have little bits of cuteness **

**Oh, and in this the war takes place in their fifth year so, at the time the story is set, Hermione is 16 years old.**

**Prologue**

Everyone heard the screams.

Every single night, they echoed through the dark backstreets of Diagon Ally. The people who lived in the apartments around Diagon Alley cringed as the torture of Hermione Granger begun. They all knew what was happening to her and they all felt guilty for not being able to do anything.

The dark lord had won the battle of Hogwarts and everyone who had fought in the battle was now dead. All but one. Hermione was the last person standing and being the person Bellatrix Lestrange despised the most, Lord Voldemort had allowed her to keep the filthy little mudblood alive in order to torture and abuse her to her hearts desire.

Bellatrix now owned her own shop in Diagon Alley. She sold witches and mudblood as slaves and mistresses to men and women at a low price. The reason the price was so low was because there was at least one person that annoyed Bellatrix every day, and she had the power to apprehend them and sell them to the public. However, Hermione Granger was an exception. Because Bella enjoyed torturing and tormenting her she had raised the price so high that only the rich purebloods could buy them, and even they whom had the money to spare, did not want to spend it on the mudblood.

She lay in the cage in the middle of the show room as Bella and her werewolf friend Greyback tortured her with the Cruciatus curse. They laughed as she writhed in pain, screams escaping her mouth. She whimpered as Greyback stepped into the cage knowing what would come next. He advanced her and she scrambled backwards until her back hit the mettle bars of her cage. In one sudden movement, Greyback was on top of her, pinning her to the ground as he started ripping her clothes of. She closed her eyes and stayed still, knowing that moving will only make it worse.

**A/N: Just to make sure you know what's happening: **

**Voldemort has one the war.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange sells woman as a living. **

**Harry and Ron are dead.**

**Oh and if you didn't know what was happening with Greyback; he was raping Hermione.**

**Cool, I know there wasn't much in this chapter but I promise the next one is better.**

**As usual PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Hope you like it. Oh, and with the POV its not in first person but I may accidentally switch into1****st****person POV every now and then. **

**Chapter 1**

_**Emmett – **_

"Carlisle, how long until we're going?" Emmett whined irritated. He had been ready for an hour but the girls were taking a lot longer then they needed to get ready.

"Just a while longer son," Carlisle said as he got the fire ready for us to travel.

Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and I were waiting in the living room for Alice and Rosalie to get ready. Finally he heard a distant 'done' and the two girls were in the room in two seconds. He smiled and wrapped and arms around Rosalie and she giggled as he started nibbling on her ear.

"Stop it," She said, pushing him away playfully. Edward obviously disgusted by their romantic snuggling and kissing turned to Carlisle asking if we could leave.

"Ok," He said to them all. "We will all go together and make sure to be hanging onto me, we don't want to get separated."

They all squeezed into the fireplace and made sure that everyone had a firm grip on Carlisle.

"Diagon Ally, London" He said clearly and they all disappeared from their house.

They all tumbled out into a foggy shop filled with caldrons. They looked around as most stared at them.

Carlisle stepped forward and to the counter and asked the shopkeeper where he could find a certain potion of some kind. It was funny how when Carlisle had told the everyone that he was going to London to get a potion for a patient that it turned into a family outing.

We walked out side and we all frowned as we looked around us. The whole place was dark and gloomy and there was almost no one smiling or having fun.

"Ok, you kids can run of and have your fun," Carlisle said turning to them and handed each a pouch of coins. "However, make sure to be back here by noon."

Rosalie and Alice were of in to seconds to some dress shop, Carlisle and Esme went of to find their potion and Edward wondered of into some bookshop. I turned to Jasper and we slowly wondered down the alleyway peering into each shop as we went. After a couple of minutes of walking, the boys heard a sudden outburst of laughter. Jasper and I looked at each other before wondering into the shop.

There was a loud group of people surrounding something in the middle of the room. The two of them pushed their way into the heart of the crowd and they both were surprised at what they saw. There was a smallish girl standing in the centre of the cage. There were men and woman standing around sending curses at her. He watched as the hit her again and again and she just took them as they came. Suddenly everything went silent and people bowed and moved out of the way as a tall, terrifying looking lady started walking to the cage.

"Hello my dear little Mudblood," she hissed as she opened the door of the cage. "How are you feeling today?"

Suddenly the woman pulled out a knife and both Jasper and Emmett looked horrified. They both were about to interrupt the, whatever this was, when they heard a cool sleek voice next to them.

"Don't do it," He said and they both turned and looked at the pale, bleach blond boy with silver eyes. "She's just going to kill you."

"But she's going to kill the girl," Jasper hissed.

"No she won't. Hermi…. I mean the girl is her personal entertainment. She'd prefer tormenting her daily."

This made Jasper and Emmett even more furious.

"I tried buying her but mother wouldn't let me and my father would probably treat her the same way."

"Do you know her?" Emmett asked.

"She's the…. Bravest, strongest, most kind hearted person in the world." The boy said, and jasper and jaspers face screwed up.

"I can basically fell regret flowing out of him," Jasper whispered to him, so low that no one else could hear. "He has a lot of mixed feelings towards the girl."

They all looked back just in time to see the woman rip of the girls shirt and begun tracing the knife along her jaw line, deep enough for it to start bleeding lightly. The girl held her head high, keeping the tears in her eyes, making sure not to let out a squeal of pain. The Woman pushed her to the ground in anger and they heard her skull collide with the stone flooring.

She lent down with the knife and started writing something on her stomach. When she pulled back Emmett saw the word Mudblood written on her stomach. He held his breath and watched as the blood trickled down to the floor. The woman finally stood up and left the cage where the girl was letting out small sobs. The crowd slowly vanished and the only people left were Emmett, Jasper and the strange blond boy. I looked at jasper and came to the sudden realisation that he had taken a breath and was now struggling not to lunge at her. The blond boy realised this at the same time and quickly pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation. A bubble formed around jaspers head and he sighed in relief, as he couldn't smell the blood anymore.

"Do you want me to do the same to you?" He asked Emmett and he nodded. Emmett sighed when he two could not smell the blood anymore.

"Who are you?" He asked to the boy.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, before he walked to the girl who was now stirred a little in the cage.

"Hermione," He whispered and then pointed his wand at her and started chanting incantations. You could see her muscles slowly started to relax as the pain was dulled.

"Draco," she said crawling to him. "How is he?"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know what you think, good or bad. Although good reviews make me that bit more happier! (Oh and feel free to ask questions, I will be happy to answer)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything **

**A/N: Once again, in this chapter I keep accidentally switching into first person point of view. I could change those bits, but I decided to leave is as It would of become repetitive with the 'he's'. I have however mentioned that it is Jaspers point of view, so hopefully you should be fine. If you have any questions review or send me a private message and I will either reply or mention and answer it in my next chapter. I hope you like it and please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Jasper – **_

The girl was beautiful. She had warm brown eyes, and Curley caramel brown hair that fell down to her small waist. Her plump dark pink lips contrasted with her deep scar that ran along her cheek line. The scar didn't make her face any less pretty but instead complemented her and made her look a bit dangerous. He looked down at the rest of the scars that ran along her body, realized that some were words like 'Mudblood' and wondered what it meant.

"Hermione," the boy called Draco said, walking forward and kneeling in front of the cage. He then pointed his wand at her and started chanting some kind of incantation. Jasper could feel her pain start to lessen as the blood began to disappear, her cuts beginning to heal and when Draco stopped she crawled up to the edge of the cage and sat in front of him.

"How is he?" She asked, gasping for breath.

He felt a strange pang of jealousy, wondering who this 'he' is. The girl was overflowing with the feelings of love, worry and caring and he wish there was someone that had that stronger feelings for me.

"He is staying with his grandparents still. He misses you and wants you to come home so he can come live with you." Draco said giving her a sad smile.

"I miss him to. But I don't think it's time yet for me to tell him I'm not coming back. He's only three years old." she put her head in her hands.

'She has a kid?' Jasper thought to himself, but she only looks like she's 16 and doesn't look old enough. He looked at her more closely and realised that even though she looked like she was only 16, she was obviously more emotionally and mentally mature. She looked frail yet strong, like she could hold herself.

Suddenly they heard the bell the shop door triggered as open behind them and turned around to see a large rugged looking man come in. Draco, who obviously knew the man, backed away to where Emmett and I were standing, frightened. He walked straight up to Hermione's cage, towering over her.

"Hello Hermione," the man said, announcing his presence. As soon as she heard his voice, Jasper felt pure hatred and fear practically rolling off her. She stood up in one swift move and had clutched his shirt in another, catching everyone by surprise.

"You," she hissed at the man. "You bloody basted." The man was frightened of the girl for a second before a huge grin spread across his face.

"Still smell as sweet I see," he said taking a whiff of her. "And just as pretty as well." He lifted his arm through the cages bars and lifted a stray hair, sticking it behind her ear.

"You…. You killed him!" She pushed him away as she was overcome with fear and sorrow.

"How's life without that red haired lover boy of yours." The man said his grin widening.

Suddenly her emotions took over her and she lent through the cage and punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare talk about Ron! Don't you dare speak his name! I will kill you myself and burn you to ash, just like you did to him," She shouted at him. "Although, I'll do in more painfully, slower." Her expression was terrifying, although I was mesmerized by the passion she felt in for killing him.

"You filthy little MUDBLOOD!" He shouted at her, blood running from his nose, which was obviously broken.

He was about to punch her back when Edward was suddenly in the room and was blocking him from her.

"NO!" He said to the man.

Emmett now had his hands tied behind him back and he could not move. When he had him detained Edward walked over to Jasper.

"What should we do? We can't let them keep hurting her." He said to me. Suddenly I noticed the sign in front of her cage. She was for sale, however at a very high price.

"We buy her. Do we have enough wizard money between us?" I asked him, and after a second he understood.

"Yeh, I think so, lets go see the shopkeeper."

Edward and I left and went to the counter and rung the bell. The terrifying woman from before came from out back. Edward looked at me sorrowfully as I reimagined the scene from earlier.

"Can I help you boys," she said with a sneer.

"Um, yes," Edward said. "We would like the buy that girl." He said pointing to Hermione. She looked shocked for a second and I knew Edward was reading her mind and spoke before she declined their request. "See, we're vampires and we find her sent…. Intoxicating. We wish to take her home and use her as our, you know, regular meal."

She smiled wickedly at this, a look of understanding.

"Ok, do you have the money?" She asked us and Edward and I plonked the three bags of coins on the bench in front of us. She peered in the bags and her eyes grew wider.

"I shall just go get her," the woman said going over to and unlocking Hermione's cage. Both Edward and I looked in horror and she dragged the girl out by her hair, knife at her throat. "Here she is," she said throwing her roughly at me. All of Hermione's energy from before was gone and she collapsed in my arms.

I felt sudden zap of electricity shoot between the two of us and warmth in my chest at her touch. She looked up at me weakly before her eyes widened, looking at me in horror as she realised what I was.

"Here is her wand," the woman said handing over a long stick to Edward. "I wouldn't give it to her if I were you though. She can be deadly with that thing."

"Thank you," we both said simultaneously, and at that walked and towed Emmett from the pore man who was now on the floor almost every bone in his body broken. We walked out of the shop and I had Hermione in my arms, which now had collapsed. The boy, Draco ran out after us.

"Hey!" her said walking up to us as we turned to him. "What do you intend to do with her?"

"Nothing," Edward said. "We do not intend to drink her blood. We will bring her back to our house in America and once she is healed see what she would like to do." Draco seemed ok and nodded in approval.

"She has money in a volt at Gringotts, lots of money. Her key is in here," He said handing over a small beaded bag. "You should transfer all her wizard money into muggle money bank. I suggest you not bring her back into the wizarding world here in London, as she most likely will not be treated as a hero now that the Dark Lord has won. It will be fine to take her to other wizarding communities in America and she is smart enough to find them herself. But be warned, I Bellatrix Lestrange ever sees her again," he peered back to the shop in which they had just exited and Jasper assumed he was talking about the shopkeeper. "She will not hesitate to kill her."

"We promise to look after her," I said looking back down at her motionless body.

"Also," this time he looked softer at them and Jasper could feel that Draco's sympathy yet relieved. "She has a son." Emmitt, Edward and I gasped and Draco quickly explained before we jumped to conclusions. "He's not hers though. She's his godmother and his real parents died in the war. Though he does think of her as his real mother. His been living with his muggle grandparents so far and I wish to return him to Hermione as soon as possible."

"You can bring him to our house where Hermione will most likely be living at the time," Edward said and quickly pulled out his pad and pen that he always had with him, writing down our address. He ripped it of and handed the sheet to Draco before planting it back in his pocket. "Brink him to our house a week from now and Hermione should be healed and healthy by then."

The boy only nodded and they all stared in amazement as he turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud pop. Recovering from our surprise, we kept on walking down the alley, heading to the potions shop where Carlisle said he was going. As we walked we could feel the stares on us, and more importantly the girl. There were a lot of mixed feelings from everyone. From the bad looking guys, it was hatred, fear and disgust. From everyone else it was a combination of sorrow, pride and pity.

"Most of them thinking of her as a war hero," Edward said so low that only we could hear him. "The rest, death eaters they're called, are scared of her and a couple of them have seen her fight. I can now se why that woman was reluctant to hand over her wand."

I looked at her with a new respect and understanding. I had been in a war once and I have had my fair share of scars too, not all visible. I continued to stare at her unconscious body as we entered the potions shop.

"Oh my dear lord," Esme said coming running to the girl in my arms. "What on earth happened to her?"

**A/N: Just encase you didn't understand; the part where the rugged guy says "Still smell as sweet" refers to the scene in harry potter 7 part 1 where the snatcher can smell Hermione even though he couldn't see here. This man is supposedly the same man. **

**Also, I know you all will probably be wondering who the kid is. But those who have read many other Hermione Fan fictions, it is pretty clear who it would be. You also may be disappointed that the kids not Hermione's and believe me, I kind of wish it was to. But, she is only 16 and I don't believe that Hermione would stupid enough to accidentally get pregnant (not saying that anyone who dose get pregnant accidentally is stupid, Its just Hermione is too smart to) let alone want to be. Plus she probably has to be 12 or something at the time of getting pregnant for the child to be at the age it is now. **

**Anyway, Hoped you like it and please Please PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Unfortunately I'm not J.K Rowling and I obviously am not Stephenie Meyer otherwise Bella would be dead by now.**

**A/N: Hi people. This chapter was rather hard to do because I wrote half of it then realised I was in first person POV and every sentence began with 'I'. I hope it is ok though and please give me you're opinion on my writing and my story line good or bad. Please enjoy and please REVIEW! **

**Chapter 3**

_**Carlisle – **_

The screams echoed throughout the car as the family drove down the highway in their black BMW. Hermione lay in the back seat, head resting on jaspers lap as he soothed her, brushing her hair out of her clammy face. Her old, ragged clothes were drenched and she squirmed in pain. Carlisle wasn't sure if it was real pain or just a dream but all he wanted to do was heal her and make the pain stop.

Everybody in the car flinched as another round of screams began; however this time, sounding more like words. Carlisle couldn't understand what the girl was saying and looked at Edward who was now rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I can't read her mind!" he said annoyed and then went back into concentrating trying to read the girls mind. He started mumbling again so low that Carlisle could only hear bits like 'stupid wall'.

He stared at Hermione in the rear view mirror and watched, as she slowly became paler and paler. Carlisle could tell she was at the peak of her dream and observed as her moves became more jagged and strained. He jumped and the car almost swerved of the road when he heard Hermione beginning to shout.

"Ron, NO!" she screamed, wriggling like ropes tied her down. "Kill me, kill me instead! Not him! Please STOP!"

Suddenly her screaming increased, if possible, and all except Carlisle covered their ears in pain. He gripped the steering will harder in anger but slowly loosened his hold when he realised that is was starting to crumble from his strength. 'Who would be so cruel haunting her dreams like this' Carlisle thought to himself as he continued to watch her is displeasure.

His eyes widened in horror as her scar that ran along her cheek slowly opened up again like someone was currently cutting her skin. Her warm blood started to flow down her cheeks and the tires of the car screeched as I brought them to a halt.

"Everybody OUT!" Carlisle yelled and Edward, Jasper and Alice all jumped of the car and sprinted into the forest, trying to get as far away, as to not be tempted by the blood. They stopped about a kilometre out so that they could still listen in to what was happening.

Carlisle too now jumped out of the car and was by Hermione's door in a second and opened it looking down at her face. He stared in terror when he looked down at her waist was blood started seeping into her ripped clothing. Pulling her top up half way, he watched, as once more her skin was splitting apart where the scar travelled along her abdominal. It was terrifying to watch and Carlisle could just imagine some psychopath just running a knife along her skin.

He didn't know what to do, so after fumbling around for a second he decided that it would be best to try and wake her up. He shook her shoulders lightly, whispering her name.

"Ron," she said so quietly that if he weren't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard her. "No, no, no, no. You cant Ron, no. Stay alive, please be alive." She was now crying and Carlisle shook her harder this time trying desperately to wake her up.

"Hermione, come on. Its just a dream," He watched her as she slowly begun to stop fighting against him. "Come on, wake up." He shook her one last time and her eyes shot open.

Her eyes were open for a minute, staying still just staring at Carlisle before she closed them again and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked and before he could say anything she put her and up to stop me. "Wait I think I know. Do you have a first aid kit or something," she asked sitting up and cringed at the pain when she moved.

"Yes I have one in the boot." In two seconds, Carlisle got to the boot, got the first aid kit and was back at her side. "If you want I can patch you up. I'm a doctor," he explained. She looked at him for a second with a strange expression on her face before shaking her head as a no.

Without even acknowledging him, she took the first aid kit out of his hands and began working. Carlisle froze and heard Edward chuckle when Hermione begun to take her shirt of. He watched confused and wondered if he should look or turn around. He decided on staying where he was, as the girl probably needed his help with her injuries. He was thankful to see that the girl was wearing a bra and focused on her wound, flinching at the sight.

He stared at the girl in amazement as she very professionally cleaned the wound, stopped it from bleeding, used little bits of tape to hold the skin together before wrapped a bandage around her waist. Again she did the same sort of technique to clean and treat her face with the aid of a mirror and when she was finished she began rubbing antiseptic cream to other wounds around her body. She looked up and gave a small smile when she saw that Carlisle was staring at her in astonishment.

"How did you … How do you know how to?" He slightly stuttered as she pulled her shirt back on.

"Me and two of my best friends were on the run for six months," she said her eyed full of sadness. "We use to get into all kinds of trouble and I was the one who always heal them when they were hurt. I also wanted to become to become a healer when I finished school and help people. That or work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." She gave a hard, lifeless laugh. "Back in school I made up this club thing call S.P.E.W, to help the elves and everything. For one I was the only member, and two the elves ended up hating me as they took it as me insulting their work. Dobby was the only elf that liked me and he ended up dead anyway," she was barely whispering now.

Carlisle felt pity for the girl. He wondered how anyone could not like her; she try's to help so many people, even if they don't want her help. A small smile appeared on his face and he stood up.

"Well, why don't we keep driving, were not too far away now." Carlisle said.

"Um, well… Excuse me, but what is your name?" She asked politely.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Well, Mr Cullen. Do you happen have my wand?" At this Carlisle looked a bit hesitant, which did not escape Hermione's attention. "I won't hurt you, unless you have intentions of hurting me."

"Um, well I don't actually know where Edward hid it but when he gets back we will get him to get it for you."

"Oh, no trouble. Accio wand," and to Carlisles surprise the glove compartment of the car opened up and a wand flew out and into Hermione's hand. He almost felt frightened when the wand started to emit blue sparks at her touch and was relieved when they stopped.

Hermione again didn't acknowledge him, or warn him of her actions before begun them; he watched speechless as she grabbed the bloody cloths and laid them in the middle of the road in a pile. She then whispered something along the lines of 'incendio' and Carlisle took a cautionary step backwards when the cloths caught into fire. She then looked down at her clothes frowning, noticing that they were still soaked in blood; with the wave of her wand they were clean.

"You can ask the others to come back now," she said.

"Um, well there's something you should know about us. My family and I are-"

"Vampires," she finished of his sentence. "I'm not called the smartest witch of my age for nothing."

"Oh, well ok. Edward, Jasper, Alice." About ten seconds later all three were standing by the car. Carlisle introduced Hermione to them and she said a polite 'hello' to each of them. He noticed that Jasper's face was screwed up, like it was whenever he was trying to figure out people's emotions.

"Why are you not scared of us?" Jasper asked her, and at this she smiled.

"An empath I'm guessing. Well I've noticed that you're eyes aren't red like other vampires and I've read that that means you feed on animal blood, not human blood. Also if you had intentions on feeding or hurting me you would have done so by now," she still had an emotionless expression on her face, while Edward was now smiling. "Plus you saved me, so I at least owe you an explanation and a thank you… So thank you."

"It was nothing," Edward said. "But if you don't mind me asking. How come I can not read your mind?"

"Occlumency. It takes years of meditation and controlling you're mind and emotions. After that you can form somewhat of a wall to stop those who try to penetrate it. Although it only took me around 9 months, my friend Harry, however was never able to perfect it as his emotions were everywhere." Her voice cracked when she said 'Harry', and Carlisle realised that it must be a hard subject for her.

"We should get moving," Alice said interrupted, redirecting to conversation to a less sensitive topic. "We don't want to keep Esme waiting. She's made a meal for Hermione and everything," then her smile turned into a small frown. "Plus Rose wants to 'talk' or in her case pretty much hate on Hermione about how she's endangering our family."

The family laughed and Hermione looked at them strangely, obviously missing the inside joke, and was rather intrigued by this Rose character and wanted to meet her.

**A/N: YAY! I did the whole chapter in third person subjective or whatever it is. The ending was a bit short, but I didn't know how to end it before going too far. I'm sorry if I'm a bit repetitive with my words, and I keep wanting to say that Hermione had a 'blank, emotionless expression,' which she is meant to have most of the time in my story. Anyway, hope you liked it and as usual, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT!: Just to let you know. Alice and Jasper are not together in this story. They are just best friends. **


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: Hi everyone! Yeh, I know you're probably really disappointed right now because this is just an Authors note and not another chapter to my story. Just wanted to let you know that I should be uploading another chapter soon…. Hopefully. I have just been really busy with schoolwork and I'm home-schooled at the moment, as I have chronic fatigue (for two years now ). I don't really get up until past 11am and then have to spend until the rest of the day doing schoolwork until dinner. Now you see my dilemma on finding time to write. Plus I have a serious case of writers block and having a hard time to find my 'inspiration'. I know what I want to write further in the story (sorry guys, not telling you what's gonna happen) but I'm stuck on what to write in the middle. I was wondering if you guys could send me any Ideas on the story, like what you would like to happen. It should be in the week that she is waiting to have her 'son' delivered to her. (Oh god, that sounds so weird, it sounds like she's delivering pizza but instead a small child)….. Anyway, I really need help on this and I should be able to write more soon. **

** Maddiful-of-Rainbows **


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: R&R**

**Chapter 4**

_**Rosalie – **_

Rosalie sat on the deep purple, plush love seat wrapped in Emmett's strong arms. He was currently watching a game of football and was cheering one of the teams while booing to the other. Rosalie looked over to where Esme was sitting at the dinning room table. She looked so nervous and had been extremely worried since seeing the girl's condition. She had asked to go with the rest, bringing the girl home, but Carlisle had declined saying that there wasn't enough room in the car and that it might scare her having a large amount of vampires around her when she woke up.

Emmett, of course, was ecstatic to have someone new to hang out with and was almost jumping out of his seat in excitement. Rosalie had a small smile on her face, thinking about how Emmitt reminded her of a kid on Christmas morning. She herself was quite excited to meet the girl as, when they were in Diagon Ally, she only got a glimpse of her. The girl looked very pretty with long honey brown curls that ran to her lower back. Her face was beautiful even with the scar, which to Rosalie made her look even prettier. Her body was petite and slim, yet she could see that she was still strong and quick and could probably take on a fully-grown human man.

Yes, she couldn't help but feel excited to meet this girl and see if her personality was as wonderful as she thought it would be. It surprised Rosalie that she thought this way about the girl already, as she normally thought didn't like humans. After a while of sitting and wondering, she pulled herself out of her head and mentally hit herself. '_No'_, she thought to herself, '_I will act like I normally do. I'm just being stupid thinking that she wont be like every other teenaged girl.' _Suddenly she stood up, Emmett looking at her questioningly, and walked to the kitchen.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw the kitchen bench was covered in food. There was pasta, salad, stir-fry and a million other dishes that Esme had cooked up. When she was finished admiring the food, which to her smelt awfully disgusting, she heard a ringing coming from the dining room. In seconds she was next to Esme who answered it in a soft voice.

"Hello."

"_Esme sweaty, we're ready to flew in. Could you make sure that the other side is clear and Rose and Emmett are ready to meet her. " _ Rosalie heard from the other side.

"Yes darling. Is…. Is she ok?" She asked obviously still worried.

"I think so," he said, and they noticed the way he said it, like something was bothering him. "I'll see you soon though. Ok?"

"Ok," Esme replied. "See you soon."

Once they heard the phone go dead they all sprung into action. Esme made sure that the fireplace was clean and ready for their arrival; Emmett straightened out is clothes and begun trying out poses, trying to find the one that made him look the most frightening. Rosalie however just stood behind the couch in front of the fireplace like a still life statue, putting on her signature frown.

After thirty seconds of messing about, Emmett took his place next to Rosalie, wrapping his arm around her waist, whilst Esme sat in the large armchair to the left of the Fireplace. A minute later the waiting was over and Rosalie jumped a bit when there was a loud bang and they saw five bodies fall into the fireplace. Four of the five bodies; Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Jasper all fell to the ground, despite being vampires, while the small girl was surprisingly steady and graceful, landing on her feet.

The girl, no matter how graceful she was landing in the fireplace suddenly collapsed to the ground and Jasper, with his vampire speed, caught the girl before she hit the cold, stone floor of the fireplace. Carlisle too saw her collapse unconscious and knelt next to her whispering to Jasper in a low voice before ordering jasper to take her to his study.

Once Jasper had disappeared Carlisle walked over to and crumpled onto the couch burying his face in his hands. Both Edward and Alice followed in suit and sat on either side of him closing their eyes, while Edward started rubbing his temples.

"I thought it was imposable for vampires to get headaches," Edward groaned and they where surprised to find Alice nodding her head in agreement.

"I have one too. I can't see her future and every time I try it's like I hit a brick wall," Alice wined.

"It must have to do with that thing, occlumency, she was talking about."

"Oclu-what?" Emmett boomed, confused.

Before they could explain the scent of blood engulfed the house and everyone stiffened. Suddenly Jasper was down again, holding his breath, with a pained expression on his face.

"It's happening again," he said to Carlisle.

"Ok. You guys need to go now. She's only going to get worse…"

"I'm staying," said Rosalie. She wanted to make sure that the girl would be ok, but she wouldn't tell the rest that. "I want to make sure she isn't a danger to this family." Carlisle sighed.

"Ok," he knew better then to argue to Rosalie. "But the rest of you need to leave NOW."

At that they left and Carlisle disappeared to his office. Esme and Rosalie followed slowly, making their way up the stairs, giving Carlisle time to take control of the situation. On their way up the smell of blood got stronger and stronger and by the time they reached the door the smell of blood was almost impossible to resist. Rosalie made sure she didn't breath in and Esme pushed the wooden door of the office open.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and sorry it took so long. I have just been trying to catch up with life and I haven't really felt up to writing. I will try to write the next chapter as well as some chapters for my other stories soon. Hopefully if I try writing more I will get on a roll although it may take me some time since my end of term brake finished today. But I will try very hard. Oh and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!... Thought I would write it a lot to catch your attention to remind you to PLEASE REVIEW! **

**LOL. But please do review coz I like hearing what you thing and it makes me feel wanted and not so insignificant in this world :P Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and another one should be posted soon. **

**Maddifull-of-Rainbows xxx **


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or Jacob Black's abbs :P**

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I keep thinking of new fanfictions I want to wright and lose my thoughts or ideas on the others. I'm finally on school holidays so I will try to update more on my stories. As always read and REVIEW! **

**Chapter 5**

_**Esme – **_

She couldn't believe the sight that was set before her. Even before she entered the room she could strongly smell the girls scent of blood, now that she was inside, it was almost suffocating. However she was not drawn to suck the girl dry as she saw just lying there helplessly.

Horror.

That was the only way she could describe what she felt at that moment. She felt absolute horror, as she watched as the girl was repeatedly slashed at with an invisible knife. As she watched the warm, silky, wet, crimson blood she so desired, trickle down the girl's smooth, ghostly pale skin. Her tiny yet strong limbs jerk as she spasmed in intense pain.

She let out an involuntary gasp and the sweet smell of blood hit her like a train, however she closed her eyes focusing on not attacking the girl. Yet when she closed her eyes she could only see what had made her gasp.

The girl's eyes where now wide open, glazed over as she looked around, obviously seeing something else. Instead of the honey tone they held before, they were now a bright crystal blue, almost white colour. What scared Esme the most were the intense emotions that her eyes held. She could almost see what she felt: the pain, horror, terror, fear, disgust, hate, and most of all the courage. It was as if her eyes said 'I'm not giving up. I will fight till my last breath and you will never get anything out of me.'

Once Esme had her thirst controlled she looked over to Rosalie to see how she was going and expected her to be struggling with her thirst or disgusted. Instead, she was surprised to see that not only was Rosalie oblivious to the scent of blood, but she looked at the girl sympathetically and almost…. Lovingly? Slowly both she and Rosalie moved forward towards the girl and where Carlisle was now working over her.

"Carlisle sweaty, how?... What, is going on?" Esme asked her husband in a worried tone.

"What did Jasper mean by 'It's happening again'?" Rosalie asked in an accusing, protective tone that caught both Esme and Carlisle of guard.

"This happened before on the car ride back," Carlisle sighed. "The problem is…. We didn't really talk about what happened or what to do if it happened again." He paused and sighed again, rubbing his forehead as if trying to rub the stress out. "I think the best thing to do is try and wake her up."

Carlisle moved forward and went to touch the girl however froze when she hissed and him and started thrashing about.

"Don't touch me you useless excuse for a person." She hissed again, her eyes now filled with utter hate, disgust and a touch of fear. "You disgust me _Lucius Malfoy_. I would rather die than be touched by you. I would rather be a _Mudblood_ than a _pureblood _any day."

She started swatting around as if trying to get someone off her and Rosalie moved forward and wrapped her arms around the girl, forcing her arms to stay still, bolting them to her sides. Esme had seen that face before, and she could imagine that if Rosalie were still human, tears would be flowing out of her eyes as she soothe the still dreaming girl.

"Shhhh, Shhhhhhh. Please, please, _please_ wake up. Shhhhh," Rosalie said in a desperate voice.

Suddenly the girl in her arms blinked her eyes and when they opened again they were her previous golden honey colour. Rosalie slowly pulled back from her hug so she could look at the girl. Esme watched, frozen, and it seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. The girl had tears silently falling down he hallow cheeks while they stared into each other eyes as if reaching into each others souls.

"Shhh," Rosalie soothed again as she reached up and wiped a tear away from the girls eyes. "Its ok. I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Her…." The girl tried to reply. "Hermione Granger" Suddenly she burst into tears and Rosalie had her in her arms again in a second. This time however Hermione snuggled into Rose's embrace, clinging to her top as if it were her lifeline. Neither Esme nor Carlisle knew what to do, and just stood there frozen as they watched Rosalie comfort Hermione as if she were her everything.

Surprised was definitely the right word to describe how she felt at that moment. She had never seen Rosalie act this way with anyone, not even Emmett. Even with the rest of the Cullen's she was never like this, even after years and years of knowing them. And after about one second of knowing, no seeing, this girl Rosalie had shown her more affection then she had ever given any of them, excluding Emmett.

They had a bond.

Esme could tell from the looks in their eyes, the way they acted around each other. It was different to the bond that she and Carlisle, or Rosalie and Emmett had, not that Rosalie and Hermione's bond was weaker or less of a bond than theirs, if anything it was stronger. Esme couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face as she watched the two girls snuggle together.

**A/N: Hi, I know this chapter wasn't much and was a bit random with the whole bond thing popping up randomly, but I like the whole idea of Rose and Hermione being the best of friends and almost the sisters they never had. I'm struggling to write stuff so it may take me a while to update again. I'm also struggling because I can't think of a real plot, you know, the problem then solution. So if anyone has any ideas of what could happen or what you would like to happen feel free to let me know. It could be anything like; 'Hermione punches Bella in the face' or 'the snatcher finds her and is killed by the Cullen's' or even something as random as 'Teddy vomits of Jacob Black.' Anyway, please just hang in there and I will try to write more, but in the meantime PLEASE REVIEW! ;P **


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi again. I just looked and I realise that some of you may think it was weird that the Cullen's all floo in to Diagon Alley and only Esme, Rose and Emmett flooed home while the rest rod back in the car a bit (which I know is pointless coz they could just floo back in a coupe of seconds). My thoughts on why some rode in the car for a bit was because Carlisle though it would be dangerous to floo with Hermione in her unconscious and unstable state. But yeh…. Also, it came to my attention by 'kat louise' that I wrote floo as flew. I assume you have all heard of auto correct, so you should all know how much of a bitch it can be sometimes. It also changed the spelling of Weasley to Weasly in one of my other fan fictions so….. yeh :P I am a die hard Harry Potter fan so I would never get it wrong, it was just the stupid computer. I hope you like this chapter, nothing much happens but something exciting should happen in the next few chapters. **

**Just to let you know, and I think I mentioned this in my last update, I am on SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! Yay! That was why I took so long updating my last chapter, because I was doing end of year exams and I have been getting really bad migraines about once a weak and a continues headache the rest of the time. Don't worry, this is normal for me. But one night I had to take two Panadol, two Nurofen, two Panadeine, an Imagrine and an antihistamine for it two finally go away, and for it to come back in the morning. Just to give you the gist of why I haven't updated in a while. **

**Anyway….. I will try to update more and I am taking in the ideas people are giving me and I will most likely use the in my story. Keep the ideas coming in and please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6**

_**Hermione – **_

"…. I would rather be a _Mudblood_ than a _pureblood _any day." Hermione finished hissing at Lucius Malfoy. She knew what was going to happen to her, she knew it was a dream, but that didn't make it feel any less real. Hermione could see him in front of her slowly moving closer, as if stalking his prey, and did her best to keep him away by swatting at his outstretched hands.

Suddenly two very strong arms were around her bolting her flailing arms to her side. She looked around wildly trying to find the person who was restraining her and saw nothing but the interior of Malfoy manor. She shivered however when she felt a breath near her ear and jumped slightly when she heard a soft, melodic, female voice.

"Shhhh, Shhhhhhh. Please, please, _please_ wake up. Shhhhh," the girl soothed me in a desperate voice.

I blinked my eyes, and when I opened them again, my surroundings were completely different. Instead of the large, stony, dark room of Malfoy manor, Hermione found that she was in an impossibly bright room, with walls lined with books. However that was not what caught Hermione attention.

It was as if time had stopped as she looked into the beautiful, golden eyes of the girl in front of her. She felt her whole body relax as the world around her disappeared and it was only the two of them. She felt her cold, silent tears slowly trickle down her hollow cheek and couldn't help the light gasp that escaped her parted lips as she felt the cold skin of the girls thumb wipe away a tear.

"Shhh," the girl cooed, her eyes softening even more. "Its ok. I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Her…." She tried to reply, but felt the tightness of her throat as she tried to push back her tears. "Hermione Granger."

That was all it took. Simply letting out those words 'Hermione Granger' was all it took for her to break down. She let out a strangled sob and burst into tears, collapsing into Rosalie's arms.

She could have been Hermione Weasley right now if Ron and Harry hadn't been killed and if Voldemort hadn't won. Right now, at this very moment, if all had gone to plan like it should have, she could have been living in the countryside with Ronald looking after baby teddy, or finishing her schooling at Hogwarts, or looking to change and right the laws that make it hard for half-breads to live in this world. She could have been happy…. With Ron by her side…. But she isn't, and Ron was dead, burnt to ash, for her to never be able to see again.

_**Rosalie – **_

Rosalie held Hermione tight to her body as she felt the girl shake with sobs. Hermione had a death grip on her shirt as she buried her head into Rosalie's chest as if trying to mould into her body and disappear from the world completely. A slight smile momentarily appeared on her face, as she realised how perfectly Hermione body fit with hers, but it soon disappeared just as quickly when she heard her start murmuring something under her breathe. It took her a moment to focus on what Hermione was saying and realised she was uttering the name "Ron" again and again, almost in a chant.

"Shhhhh," Rosalie cooed softly, as she stroked the slightly smaller girls head affectionately. "Its all alright, everything is going to be ok."

"No its not! Ok?" she almost shouted. "Ron is dead! Gone! Never to be seen again!"

Rosalie stared at Hermione intensely, trying to figure out her emotions and what she was thinking. "Shhhhh. Don't worry, it will all be fine."

"Now it won't! Voldemort should be dead. Harry should have won. Ron should be alive…. with me. He only…" a strained sob escaped her, and Rosalie could see and feel the intense pain and sadness that Hermione felt. "He only just proposed to me."

Rosalie stared in slight shock and her eyes wandered down to were Hermione was fiddling with the most beautiful ring she had seen. It looked very old and the silver had blackened slightly, but that all added to the charm. It was very intricate and there were swirls and curves that lead up to a large oval shaped sapphire.

It was stunning and Rosalie could tell strait away that it was a heirloom.

"Oh, Hermione" she said pulling the girl back into a hug.

_**Jasper – **_

Jasper stood outside the door leaning against the wall shocked still. He had heard everything Hermione had said about this boy…. Ronald and how they were engaged. At first he was upset, he couldn't deny that he was quite taken with the girl and was hoping that he might have a chance with her but…. He new he wasn't the one for her. This boy, Ron, was the one she was meant to be with, even though he is dead.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and any questions you have, please feel free to ask and I will answer them. Also if you have any ideas of what you want to happen please Please PLEASE tell me. I have already planned chapters up to chapter 10 using the ideas some of you guys have given me. I know you were all expecting Jasper and Hermione to get together but I sort of thought of a really good scene, and I think Hermione would be the kind of person that would be loyal to Ron. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Authors Note 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. I just read back over my previous chapters authors note and realised what some of you may have thought I meant. I really meant that Hermione and Jasper aren't getting together in this chapter or for a while. But don't worry **_**HERMIONE AND JASPER WILL GET TOGETHER**_**, just later on in the story or towards the end. There will be chemistry between Hermione and Jasper in the chapters in the meantime. **

**Also That 'really good scene' I thought of was of when and how they get together. So if you are a Hermione/jasper fan don't stop reading. **

**I wrote the first half of the story and the A/N a while ago when I WAS on holidays, but unfortunately I am now back at school and in year 11. As I found out this week I will have A LOT of schoolwork to do so please be patient and I will post new chapters when I can. **

**I also wanted you all to review what you want to happen for when Edward breaks up with. ( I know you all know its going to happen ) **

**So here are my options: **

**He breaks up with Bella in front of the whole school **

**He breaks up with Bella in front of the wolves **

**He breaks up with Bella in privet **

**If you can think of another way Edward could break up with Bella that will be very humiliating for her, let me know. **

**Soooooo…. I hope you keep reading my story and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter or twilight. **

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am really busy with school, and my birthday was on Friday (that's right! Sweet Sixteen baby!) And my best friends birthday is soon and I am trying to make/organise her presents. I'm in my last week of my first term of school so I should hopefully have the tine and energy to update some of my stories. So until then I hope this is ok and the chapter eight has quite a bit of stuff in it so it might take me longer to write. Anyway, **

**Chapter 7**

_**Edward – **_

Edward tapped his foot as he waited for someone to give them the ok to go back to their house. He had smirked when Jasper had asked if he could go and check up on them to see if Hermione was ok, but his face soon turned into a frown when he heard some vague thoughts from Jasper like, 'I knew it was too good to be true', and 'I bet he's twice the man then I am'. He was getting impatient and worried and he could tell Alice felt the same way since she couldn't see the future.

Emmett however seemed perfectly normal. He was currently humming a random tune under his breath wile he punched and kicked rocks occasionally making tiny shatters of them flying in different directions. He didn't seem worried at all and acted like it was any other day.

Edward and Alice Jumped when they finally heard his cell phone ring and he picked it up and answered it immediately not even checking whom the caller was.

"Hello! Carlisle is she ok? What's going on? Can we come home yet?" He asked frantically into the small phone.

"Edward?" the obviously confused Bella on the other end of the phone asked. "What's going on? I'm fine, at Charlie's. Why would Carlisle know if I'm ok?"

Edward glared at Alice scoffed at the phone, staring at it in disbelief. 'As normal, she thinks everything is about her,' he heard her think.

"Anyway. You haven't called me today and you didn't come and see me last night," she practically whined into the phone.

"Look. Bella, I need to go since I'm expecting a call from Carlisle. " He interrupted her before she could start one of her famous ramblings on how he never comes and sees her much and how he has practically forbidden her from going to see her best friend Jacob black who would put her first before anything unlike him and blah, blah, blah. "I will call you back later."

"Just let me know if you are coming over tonight," she practically yelled into the phone before he could hang up.

"I'm sorry but I cant. We kind of have some problems here that we need to figure out and it may take a while," he said apologetically.

"That's ok," she said sadly, and he frowned when he could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Talk to you later."

She quickly hung up before he could reply and Edward continued frowning. He knew that Bella was going to see Jacob Black behind his back and he allowed it since he never said she couldn't go see him, just that he'd rather her not to. But he was starting to get suspicious about to what extent her relationship with Jacob Black was.

Ignoring those thoughts, Edward picked up his mobile and called Carlisle. He could only vaguely hear the low ringing of the mobile as he got lost in his thoughts while he waited for someone to answer. After another second the ringing stopped and he could hear Esme's smooth "Hello Edward" from the other line.

"Is she ok? What's going on? Can we come home yet?" he all but repeated and waited for an answer when he heard a soft sigh escape Esme's lips.

"She's ok now, Rose is comforting her and you can come home now since blood has stopped rushing out of her like a waterfall." Edward sighed in relief but then froze when he went over what she just said.

"Wait, did you just say Rose is comforting her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Edward," she said in an almost accusing tone, like she was disappointed that he didn't believe that Rosalie could be comforting someone. But then she groaned and admitted, "I know, I was surprised too. Wait until you get here, you will probably have a heart attack."

"What?" he asked.

"We will be there in a minute Esme," Alice leaned in and spoke into the phone before he could ask any more questions and ended the call. "Come on Eddikins."

With that, Alice sprinted through the forest with both Edward and Emmett on her flank. It took them about forty seconds to get to their house and all three of them were becoming more and more anxious the closer they got to the house and the closer they got to the fresh scent of blood. When they reached the house, Esme was all ready sitting out the front waiting for them.

"Come in," she said as they all entered the house and started walking up the stairs at human pace, cautious about what they were about to see. "I just need to let you know that she isn't completely cleaned up yet and is in a bit of a state."

Edward knew what she meant by her being in a bit of a state since he could hear Hermione's quiet sobs and, to his surprise, Rosalie soft comforting words like "it will be ok" and "I will look after you".

Esme nocked on the door quietly before entering, while Alice, Emmett, and Edward all stood shell shock in the doorway, surprised at the scene in front of them.

_**Emmett – **_

Emmett was even more shocked then both Edward and Alice combined, at the scene that was in front of him. It was the first time he had gotten a good look at the girl and he felt like he was about to be sick by the sight of her. He felt like he was going to throw up because the girl in front of him looked so young at that moment, yet so destroyed. He had never seen anyone look so devastated and damaged then this girl, Hermione he told himself. She looked so small, curled up into a ball, cradled in Rose's lap as she cried her eyes out. So small and innocent, yet the gashes, cuts and burns he could se around her blood stained clothes told him otherwise.

He felt like he knew her already, like she was present in some distant memory, but couldn't place her. He felt like he knew her with her long golden, caramel locks that hung down her back and the caramel honey brown eyes that were simular to theirs. He couldn't place where he had seen her before though and it bugged him so much that he didn't take notice that his wife, the ice queen extraordinaire was showing more emotion then she had ever shown the others as she soothed and comforted Hermione.

Hermione, he noticed, finally realised that they had entered the room and turned in her spon on Rose's lap to look at them through tear stained eyes. Her gaze went over Edward then Alice, acknowledging their presence, before it landed on Emmett and her Eyes went so wide that he thought they were going to burst out of their sockets. He took a cautionary step back at her intense stare, her honey eyes full of shock, disbelief and love.

They all watched in shock as she practically flew out of Rose's now empty arms and into Emmett's surprised ones wrapping her arms around him tightly with a particularly loud squeal of "Emmett!"

**A/N: da, Da ,DA! OMG Cliff-hanger! This idea suddenly came to me writing this chapter when I switched the POV to Emmett. I thought I would post what I had so far and next chapter you will find out how they know each other and what is happening to Hermione. Remember if you have any questions feel free to review them and I will answer them when post my next chapter, or PM me and I will reply ASAP. Reviews are always welcomed. I'm happy with a little criticism, because that way I know my mistakes and can try to fix them, but please no full on hate. I got a bad review on one of my other stories saying that the reader didn't even know why he bothered reading my story with all my bad grammar. I had mentioned that the grammar wasn't particularly great in this story and it was my first fan fiction yet he till feels the need to put me down. I know I find stories were I just hate and want to punch who ever wrote it, but I keep it to my self and I ask if you could please do that with my stories to no matter how annoying you find them. **

**Anyway, on a brighter note please feel free to tell me if there is anything you want to happen in this story and I will consider and try to make it happen. **

– **Maddifull-of-Rainbows **


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter was quite short but I thought I would post it anyway so that you knew who Emmett is to Hermione. I hope you like it and Reviews are welcomed. **

**Chapter 8**

_**Hermione – **_

Hermione couldn't help but continue to sob into Rosalie's chest as she curled up in a ball on her lap. She was vaguely aware of Carlisle cleaning and patching up some of her fresh wounds that he was able to get to. She couldn't feel any physical pain, just emotional pain. She felt empty inside and everything had just become so much more real to her.

Before when she was locked up in that horrible cell being cursed, and abused daily she felt like she was just as good as dead. She had nothing to hold onto besides Draco who couldn't do much more then heal her after any particularly life threatening abuse. She felt like her life was over and she was happy that she would soon be with her family and friends, but then these vampires show up and change everything. She felt so hollow without Harry and Ron by her side. Everyone she knew was dead and she couldn't do anything about it.

After a while Hermione felt their presence in their room, the rest of the vampires. As if in slow motion, she turned around and her eyes drifted over Edward, then Alice and finally landed on the new yet undoubtedly familiar face. She couldn't help but untangle her limbs from Rosalie as she sprung off the make shift hospital bed and threw her weak arms around him.

"Emmett!" she all but screamed as she felt silent tears stream down from her bloodshot eyes.

Hermione pulled back out of his uncertain arms and lifted her hands feeling every inch of his face making sure it was he. He looked exactly the same, the only difference being his eyes and his paler, more flawless skin.

"Thank merlin," she sigher, placing each hand firmly on either side of his face. "I thought I lost you for ever."

Hermione frowned as she looked up into his questioning eyes, and she knew.

"You cant remember can you," she said and before he could answer she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and used as much energy as she could to focus all her magic on him, wandlessly putting the images in his head. The memories.

_**Emmett – **_

_An obviously younger Emmett slowly walked down the brick path and towards where he was meant to meet Hermione and frowned as he came closer to the small playground. Next to the green slide he spotted three girls surrounding the nine-year-old Hermione who looked like she was close to tears. He picked up his pace and could start to hear what the three girls were saying as he got closer. _

"_Who would want to be friends with you," the blond one said. _

"_Yeh," the brunet added. "You're just a frumpy, ugly, annoying little bookworm geek." _

_Before the last girl could say anything crueller to the now sobbing Hermione he sprinted the last couple of meters and wrapped his arms around the bushy haired girl. _

"_Leave her alone," he growled and the three girls quickly ran off with frightened looks on their faces._

Emmett watched as the different memories flashed before his vision, his expression turning to that of surprise. Then finally the last memory appeared before his eyes and he remembered.

_He was only just gaining consciousness and as soon as he opened his eyes, he wished he didn't. Emmett watched in horror as the men in the black coats and masks laughed as his parents writhed in pain on the floor. He looked at the now screaming Hermione who was next to him, also tied in a chair. _

"_Don't you touch them you slimy bastards," she screamed, and they all laughed at her before ignoring her and turning back to the two people screaming on the floor. Hermione turned her head to face Emmett and looked him in the eye a grave look on her face. _

"_Emmett, I can't save them but I can save you," she whispered determinately. She peered at the cloaked men to check that they were still distracted before looking back at him. "When I say run, run. And don't ever look back." _

_She turned back to face the men in front of them before he could say anything and he followed her gaze to see his now lifeless mother and father sprawled of the wooden floor, blood pooled around them. He let out a sob as silent tears cascaded down his cheeks. _

_Suddenly, he felt the ropes that were around him disappear and looked next to him to see Hermione standing, wand in hand. He watched in awe, as she sent of a series of spells distracting and disarming some of the men. But too late he registered her hissing "Run!" as when he stood up and sprinted for the door, he was almost instantly surrounded by three of the cloaked men. _

"_Where do you think you're going, sonny," one of them taunted, as each of the men raised their wands to him. _

_As if in slow motion, he felt all three spells hit him at once and he locked gazes with Hermione's horrified eyes one more time before everything went black. _

Emmett was aware of his vision coming back to him as he stared at the now recognisable girl in front of him. The same girl that was present in his memories.

"You're my sister," he couldn't help but whisper, and as soon as he did, he knew it was true.

**A/N: * Squeal! *. I loved this writing this chapter and sorry that it probably has heaps of mistakes and is quite short but I couldn't wait to post it. It may take a while to write another chapter as I have a million and one tests and exams coming up. I thought I would reply to a few reviewers so…..**

**Anthraquinblue: I totally agree with you. Hermione will finally realise she and Ron would have been unhappy together if they had gotten married and he had only proposed to her because they thought they were going to die anyway. She will eventually move on, it will just take some time because they were such good friends before they got together. **

**Guest: It is HGJW. I don't really like HGEC stories. **

**drama4mama: I know its really hard to read. I don't really have time to edit it and change it so it doesn't jump between 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person. I don't have a beta either so... Yeh. I'm trying to make it not so difficult (as you say) to read, but I have been really busy lately and find it easier to just post what I can. **

**bookfreak25: Yes, Hermione and Jasper will get together eventually and yes Teddy should show up sometime within the next few chapters. **

**Ice Demon Ranger: Yes she will find the 'cure' to the curse scars. **

**Thank you everyone else for you support and remember; if you have any questions, feel free to ask and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**A/N: Hey everyone, couldn't help myself and had to wright this chapter even though I really need to be studying for my exams. I hope you like it even though nothing exciting really happens in it, just explaining what happened to Emmett and Hermione's curse thing. Its quite long for me and I was going to cut it in half but decided that nothing exiting happens so I might as well have it all in one chapter. Just to tease you; I woke up at 3am last night with an awesome scene for this story. It shows Hermione's evil side and I have to say that it is positively wicked, however it wont be for a while. But….. Some exciting stuff in coming up and Hermione's mystery adoptive son will be revealed soon, even though I know you most likely already know who it is. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review. **

**Chapter 9**

_**Alice – **_

Alice fidgeted as she moved around, cleaning and straightening differed and random objects around their large house. She was trying to keep her mind distracted as they waited for Emmett and Hermione to finish their conversation with each other. Edward had said that they were reminiscing and talking about what has happened since they had last seen each other, explaining that they couldn't hear the two because Hermione had cast some silencing charm over the room and that he could only hear snippets of Emmett's thoughts. Alice finished whipping the slight smudge off of one of their many crystal vases and was now focussing on dusting the large oak bookcase, trying to keep her mind from trying to see Hermione's future.

Alice cringed as she accidently let her mind sip in the slightest, and it began searching for Hermione future however was stopped every time she found something. It was like there were walls blocking her memories and every time she tried to get past them she would feel as though an invisible force was striking her head repetitively. She stopped dusting the bookshelf for a minute and focused all her energy on stopping her mind from what it was doing.

She sighed as the invisible force stopped and she quickly walked into the lounge room were everyone else was waiting. Alice took the empty seat on the sofa next to jasper who had finally returned from wherever it was that he mysteriously disappeared to. Edward who had given up on trying to read Emmett's mind was now explaining to Jasper what had happened.

"Wait," Jasper interrupted in shock. "Hermione is Emmett's sister? How is that even possible? He was changed in 1935 and she wasn't even alive back then!"

"I know," Edward sighed, rubbing his temples trying to sooth the impending headache. "From what I have seen and heard, Emmett was hit by three curses simultaneously. When this happened, the spells merged and formed one spell, which seemed to do the damage of each individual curse, erase his memory and also send him back in time."

Alice cringed as Jasper all but yelled "What!" in disbelief.

"I know. I found it hard to believe at first, but the more I think about it, the more logical it seems." Edward reasoned, while Alice nodded her head in agreement. "The day Emmett was turned, we only assumed a bear mauled him since there were many sighting in the area. Plus when he was turned he couldn't remember a thing."

"Alice couldn't remember a thing after her transformation," Jasper argued and Alice recoiled at the sore subject.

"Alice is a special case Jasper," Carlisle interjected. "The sooner we accept and understand Emmett's situation, the sooner we can move on to more important subjects."

"Fine," Jasper mumbled as he crossed his arms childishly.

At that exact moment, Hermione and Emmett exited the room they were chatting in, Emmett's arm wrapped around the smaller girls shoulder. Alice watched on in amusement as Jasper suddenly sat as straight as an arrow and was evening out his clothes at the sight of the girl, while Rosalie sprang into action, fussing over the two and making sure they were ok and that nothing bad happened to Hermione.

Alice leaped up mercifully and led Rosalie back to her seat so that the two in question could continue their path to the lounge room. Hermione sat on the loveseat next to Rosalie while Emmett stood behind the two protectively. Alice giggled softly in mirth as the small girl coughed awkwardly sinking back into her seat slightly.

"Ummmm…. Hello?" she said giving a small, uncomfortable wave to the group of vampires surrounding her. "I'm Hermione Granger…. Which you probably already know," she trailed off.

Alice looked around at her family, seeing that they were all looking as awkward as Hermione was and were not sure on what to say. Alice decided to take things into her own hands and sprung up from her seat again and practically bounced over to where Hermione was, lifting her out of her own seat and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm Alice," she said sweetly, pulling back from the hug and turning to the rest of the family. "You know Carlisle and this is his mate Esme."

"It's so good to finally meet you properly," Esme said softly and she walked forward and enveloped Hermione in another hug. "I was so worried about you."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered softly as Esme stepped back, wrapping her arm back around Carlisle's waist.

"Carlisle and Esme are like our adoptive parents," Alice explained. "This awkward looking fella over here is Edward. He's dating this ghastly human girl Isabella," she gossiped.

"Hey!" Edward almost shouted, looking appalled. "Bella is perfectly nice…. And intelligent!"

Alice scoffed.

"We all know you only like her because her blood is like your 'own personal brand of heroine'" Rosalie mimicked him, quoting him exactly while the family started laughing while Hermione looked slightly confused. Seeing Hermione's confused expression Rosalie explained that "its an inside joke."

Once everyone had settled down Alice decided to keep introducing her family.

"You know Emmett obviously, and Rosalie here is his mate," Emmett gave Hermione a grin, while Rosalie gave her an encouraging smile.

"Now this handsome young gentleman over here is Jasper and he is my best friend," Alice said, making sure to mention that she and Jasper weren't together. She, and her family around her, watched on with satisfied smirks as a faint blush spread over Hermione's face as Jasper gave her a charming smile.

Alice's smirk turned into a grin as she watched Hermione's breath hitch as Jasper got up and bent down to kiss her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meat you ma'am," Jasper spoke in his slightly Texan accent.

"The pleasure is all mine," Hermione replied, her brush growing.

Alice watched as the two stood there, lost in each other's eyes and after about a minute she decided to intervene.

"Did you know that Jasper is the only on that has been able to handle mine and Rose's shopping trips," she almost sang and she skipped over and linked arms with him. "That's probably why we're such good friend. Everyone else gets sick of shopping after a couple of hours, but he continues to stick by me and makes sure I don't by everything in the shops."

Hermione looked shocked for a second before raising an eyebrow.

"I imagine that would be a difficult task from what Emmett has told me," Hermione said with a smirk, which both Jasper and Alice returned. Edward chuckled from were he was standing and walked forward to sit on the couch were Alice and Jasper were sitting.

"Now that the introductions are over," Edward started more seriously. "We have a few questions we want answered before…. anything bad happens again."

"Of course," Hermione said, with a grave smile as she, Jasper and Alice all sat back down. "Ask away."

"Firstly Hermione," Carlisle started, "Just let us know everything; what has happened in you're life? What has happened to the wizarding world? Why were they keeping you captive like that and treating you so badly? Who is this Draco that Edward was talking about and how do you know him?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, eyes wide as she took in all the questions before settling down and shifting uncomfortably.

"Well…. It's a long story," Hermione said. "I don't think I can go though it all, however I have journals in my from my first year at Hogwarts, up until the final battle."

"What's Hogwarts?" Edward asked confused.

"It's a magical school," Carlisle answered for her, showing his little knowledge for the wizarding world. "There aren't many wizarding schools around the world, however the main one in Europe is Hogwarts. I met a wise Wizard on one of my journeys named Albus Dumbledore. The last I heard of him he was the headmaster of that fine school. How is he?"

"He was murdered by Severus Snape two years ago," Hermione answered gravely. "But his death was instrumental, and part of his overall plan to defeat the dark lord. The plan, however did not go perfectly and the dark lord ended up taking over the wizarding world."

"Oh," Carlisle said, taking in the heartbreaking news. "He was a great man, and it is comforting that he at least died for something he believed in."

Alice watched approvingly as Hermione let Carlisle have a minute to mourn his friend. When Alice sensed that Carlisle was finished grieving for his lot friend she asked the question she knew everyone wanted answered.

"Who's the Dark Lord?" She asked and Hermione looked at her a flash of anger crossing her face.

"He is the most vile, cruellest, revolting, evil little bastard you could ever have the displeasure of meeting," she said venomously. Alice looked at her in shock as Hermione took a deep breath to calm down. "I won't explain every little detail of his life but I will tell you the short version of how he has risen a war.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort and The Dark Lord is a half blood wizard and is considered to be the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He was born on December 31st, 1927 and was the son of a wealthy muggle named Tom Riddle Sr., and a witch named Merope Gaunt, who died shortly after childbirth. Tom Riddle Sr. left his wife soon after she became pregnant with their son, having been released from the enchantment of a love potion, which had started their relationship. Their son, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was born and raised in a Muggle orphanage, but eventually attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1938 to 1945 and was sorted into Slytherin house. He was the hair of Salazar Slytherin and was ordered to finish his work. To the school at large he appeared to be an exceedingly handsome and polite child who was the most talented pupil to ever attend Hogwarts. In reality, however, Riddle was cruel, arrogant, sadistic, manipulative, psychopathic and megalomaniacal. Having achieved outstanding grades in every examination he took, Riddle left Hogwarts and went on to a brief employment at the book store 'Borgin and Burkes', before disappearing from public view completely." Hermione stoped for a second to catch her breath and Alice listened on with avid attention, as she knew the rest of her family was.

"Having embraced the dark arts he encountered in his travels, the former Tom Riddle, now known exclusively as Lord Voldemort, raised an enormous army comprised of followers he recruited both at school and afterwards as well as many dark creatures. This army, known as Death Eaters, began a campaign of terror and violence never before seen in Britain. After hearing half of a prophecy referring to a single being with the power to destroy him, Voldemort set off to kill Harry Potter, to whom he believed the prophecy referred. After murdering Harry's parents, Lilly and James, Voldemort turned his wand upon the boy, but due to Lilly Potter's loving sacrifice, Voldemort's curse backfire on him and his body was destroyed. Stripped of his physical form, Voldemort's curse backfired on him and his body was destroyed. Stripped of his physical form, Voldemort fled to a far-flung forest in Albania to await the day when he could regain a body and return to power. After thirteen years of waiting that day would finally arrive and with the use of Harry Potter's own blood, the Dark Lord rose again.

"Although he initially laid low, Voldemort was soon forced into the open, and began his bloody conquest of the wizarding world anew. After two years of constant warfare, Voldemort finally gained control of the Ministry of Magic, and ruled relatively unopposed, save for a few pockets of resistance. Despite his hold over the country Voldemort was still unsatisfied as he had yet to remove the danger the prophecy presented to him. After learning Harry Potter's location, Voldemort set out to destroy the boy once and for all, launching his entire amassed force against Hogwarts. Upon arriving at the school, Voldemort was met by a full-scale rebellion of Hogwarts staff and students, the residents of Hogsmeade, a near by village, along with the member of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. As the battle progressed the Death eaters were driven into the Great Hall where Voldemort engaged Harry Potter in a duel, in which Voldemort won. After the death of the great Harry Potter more and more of the light side were being killed off and the death eaters cornered the rest of the living into the courtyard were they committed a coinciding execution. I was the only one from that battle who survived, only to serve as an example of how filthy little mudbloods like myself should be treated," Hermione finished off bitterly.

Alice stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of her and couldn't help but agree that this man…. No, this _thing_ is the cruellest, most revolting, evil, vile, cold-blooded snake that could ever live.

_**Esme – **_

Esme stared at the girl in front of her in shock. Never in her life did she think that such a man could exist. It sent chills down her spine even thinking about meeting this _Lord Voldemort_. Thinking over Hermione's speech, Esme remembered the girl saying a name Harry Potter with such loving that she had to know the man.

"This Harry Potter," Esme started sadly. "You knew him."

It wasn't a question, but a statement and Esme knew that Hermione understood the underlying question which was 'how well did she know him'.

"He was my best friend," Hermione said almost depressed. "His other best friend, Ronald Weasley, was my fiancé. We were better know as the golden trio as people liked to call us. We came face to face with Tom Riddle many times throughout our time at Hogwarts and our year on the run. Everyone though of us as the light at the end of the tunnel. The ones that would defeat you-know-who once and for all," Hermione gave a short, bitter laugh. "What a load of garbage that was."

Esme watched on sadly as the girl slumped over in her seat, rubbing her eyes as if to get rid of the memories. They all sat like that for a few minutes as they waited patiently for Hermione to regain her composure. Esme heard her sigh softly as she sat back up and rubbed her eyes one last time before looking back at them all her gaze landing of Jasper.

"You're probably dying over there," she said sympathetically. "Feeling each and every one of my emotions. I have learned to control and live with them but for you…."

"It's not particularly pleasant," he agreed with a slight grimace, looking strait back at her understandingly.

"Hermione," Carlisle intruded, before the two could get lost in each other's eyes again. "I was wondering about your…. condition. I'm not particularly sure of what was really happening when…. It happened and I was wondering what I should be doing in a situation like that, if it were to happen again."

"Ah, the dreaded curse," Hermione replied sarcastically. "I have no idea what it is that Lestrange did to me, however I know that whenever I fall into unconsciousness the nightmares begin and whatever happens to me in the nightmares…. Happen in real life. But my nightmares aren't wonderings of what could happen, but what has happened. Whenever I fall asleep, my memories come back to haunt me and I practically relive every single moment.

"I do have to sleep every now and then though, so through research Draco found that a dreamless sleep potion gives me a few good hours of shut eye. I can't have it too often though, otherwise my body will get addicted to it. As to when I am in that state, it's best to give me healing potions and blood replenishing potions. The healing potions don't work all to well, but it helps slow the flow of blood. It is also best to tie me down since in a couple of memories I kind of scratch and scrape at my skin with my nails."

Esme and everyone else in the room cringed at this bit of information but nodded in agreement.

"It may take a while for my body to heal, however, I have a good weeks worth of dreamless sleep potion which should be enough time for my body to recover with the help of various healing potions."

"I can bring some equipment home from the hospital to monitor recovery and make sure nothing goes wrong," Carlisle agreed. "I'm well due for a holiday anyway and probably have a months worth of sick leaves saved up. The kids, however, have to go to school to keep up appearances, although one or two could stay home every now and then to look after you."

Esme smiled at this, happy to have someone in this large house to finally fuss over and cook for. She watched confused as Hermione walked back into the room she was previously in with out a word, realisation graced her face as the girl came back in, carrying her small beaded purse.

They watched in amazement as she reached down into her beaded purse and her arm whole disappearing into it.

"That is so cool!" Emmett almost yelled watching Hermione in amazement as she pulled her arm back out, carrying two bottles.

She continued to retrieve several more labelled bottles out of the beaded bag, placing them on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She then proceeded to pull out several Journals and two large tomes. Once she was done, she placed her beaded bag down next to the array of potions and books before looking up at the group with a grin.

"Lets get started."

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know this chapter was very long and boring, but I hope you liked the little bit of Jasper/Hermione in it. Again, if you have any questions feel free to ask and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
